


Cursing the Fedora

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Where's Perry Part 2, perils of being an agent, secret agent problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't often Perry curses his allegiance to the OWCA. But it's times like these, when Doofenshmirtz's Inators send him to Africa, popping him into view in front of his family, that he curses his fedora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursing the Fedora

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the very beginning of Where's Perry Part 2.

"Perry!"

The frantic call hit my ears as soon as I popped into view. I knew that call; I'd been trained on it since I was young; Phineas was in trouble.

My feet started to spring into action before my brain caught on. This wasn't the second dimension; they didn't remember I was a secret agent.

Quickly, I dove into a nearby bush, mentally cursing the fedora and the oath of allegiance I had taken when I joined the agency.

I cautiously parted the leaves just enough to see out. The boys and their friends were dangling from vines that were hanging over a ledge.

"Phineas! Phineas, help us!"

"Phineas!"

"Yeah, come on Dinnerbell! What's the holdup?! We've been hanging here for what seems like weeks!"

He didn't say anything. Just stared in intense concentration. He was staring right at me. For just a second, his eyes widened in wonder and I was transported back to the second dimension. To the time when he first saw I was an agent…

\------------------------------------------------------------

_"Perry?" I looked between the two of them, my heart sinking. My cover had just been blown and the look of surprise and slight shock on the boy's face was almost more than I could bear._

_"Get them!"_

_A swarm of Normbots came at us and I grabbed the boys' hands, searching for a way to get the two of them to safety._

_"You're a secret agent?" His voice was full of confusion, but there was nothing I could do; I had to get them out of there…_

\------------------------------------------------

I shook my head in an attempt to clear away the memory; I'd blown my cover once. I wasn't going to do it again. But the boys. How could I save them? How could—

Ferb's vine started to break and I watched in horror as he began to slip. Luckily, Phineas noticed and after propelling himself off the side of the cliff, he snatched up his brother and friends, bringing them to safety.

I made a break for it; the boy was probably already planning to come look for me. I knew him; he would search this entire continent, dragging his friends and brother with him, until he found me. I had to get out.

A smile crept onto my face as I raced through the jungle; Phineas had come looking for me even when he was angry with me for keeping my identity a secret.

My eyes filled with tears at the thought; he wouldn't stop until he found me. That was all the motivation I needed to keep running, fight Carl—as strange as that sounded—and find my way home.


End file.
